


One Week

by BrooklynsHere_ohyiss



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Character Death, F/F, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrooklynsHere_ohyiss/pseuds/BrooklynsHere_ohyiss
Summary: One week.One week.One week.A part of Anne is hoping the nurse said two weeks and she misheard. But Anne knows she heard correctly.





	One Week

**Author's Note:**

> This is so sad alexa play despacito :((

"Ma'am. You girlfriend is requesting you." 

Anne looks up at the nurse, who has an inscrutable look on her face. Her half-drank coffee lays unforgotten on the table.

"How much longer does she have?" Anne asks bluntly. The nurse blinks and gives Anne a sad look. 

"Maybe a week." The nurse admits, she continues on a lecture on how it's hard to guess. Anne just nods and thanks her. 

The trek to room 203 is painfully slow. Anne's heart is racing. When she gets to the door Katherine is exiting the room. She smiles brightly when she sees Anne.

"She wants you." She says softly. Her smile fades slightly as Anne pushes past her. 

One week.  
One week.  
One week.  
A part of Anne is hoping the nurse said two weeks and she misheard. But Anne knows she heard correctly.

"Annie!" 

A weak voice breaks through Anne's thoughts. She forces herself to straighten and smile. 

"Cathy." She sits down the seat beside the hospital bed. An IV-ed hand gently grabs her pale hand. "How are you feeling?" She asks.

"Pretty good actually." 

"She's dosed up on pain medicine right now." Katherine says dryly, earning herself a swat on the hand from Jane. 

"She's had a good week so far, haven't you, Cathy?" Jane tells Anne. Cathy nods.

Anne wonders if they know, surely they do. 

"What are you thinking in that pretty head of yours?" Cathy asks gently. The queens take that as a signal to leave, which Anne is extremely thankful.

"I talked to a nurse." Anne decides not to beat around the bush, she never did when Cathy was healthy. "She said you only have a week." 

Anne can't read Cathy's expression but she knows Cathy already knew that. 

"Anne, I- I just..." Cathy trails off. Anne waits patiently, her heart breaking. Cathy never spoke unless she had a complete thought together. 

"Did you get what I asked you to get?" Cathy asks, changing the subject. Anne nods and pulls a small cardboard box out of her purse. 

Cathy beams and struggles to open it. Anne helps a little.

"What is it?" Anne asks. Cathy has a bittersweet smile on her face. 

"It was an idea I had. Before all this happened. Back when things were perfect and we were happy. When the only problem we had was Aragon and you fighting over who stole the ice cream." Cathy pulls out a shiny object from the box. It takes Anne a second to realize it is a ring. Her breath catches and hot tears spring to her eyes. "Would you have said yes?" Cathy has tears in her eyes as well. Anne begins to cry.

"Yes! Of course I would have." Anne sobs, she kisses Cathy's cheek through her tears. Cathy presses the ring into Anne's palm. Anne slides it onto her ring finger. Hot tears burn her cheeks and they won't stop coming. Cathy offers her a tissue, Anne takes the whole box. She tries to stop crying. Cathy lets her sob into her shoulder, tears fall down her own face. 

"I love you, Cathy." Anne says. Cathy laughs. "I know." 

When the door swings open, Anne sits up and desperately wipe at her eyes. When she sees it's only Jane she sighs in relief.

Jane smiles at the two of them. 

"Hey, darlings. Anne, visiting hours are almost over." She said gently. Anne nods. Cathy pouts. 

"Why can't my girlfriend... er... fiancee stay past hours." Jane raises an eyebrow and looks at Anne's hand. 

"You need rest, Cathy. Anne, we're leaving in an hour." She says firmly, then she left the room. 

"Fiancee?" Anne says, turning to Cathy. 

"You put it on your finger." Cathy teases. "Besides it doesn't really matter. It's just an unfulfilled title." 

Anne winces. "It wouldn't have to be." She says absentmindedly. Cathy looks up in confusion.

"Anne..." She starts, Anne interrupts her, a smile on her face. 

"We could just do it in the hall or something. Kath and Anna could find us some white dresses. We have rings. Jane could convince the hospital to let us do it." Anne paces excitedly. "Aragon could preform the wedding!" She exclaims. Cathy has a smile on her face. 

"Sounds wonderful, Annie. Let's do it." Cathy yawns and rubs her eyes, completely worn out. Anne sits back down beside her. 

"You need to sleep." Anne tells her, suddenly serious. Cathy nods. She closes her eyes and falls asleep quickly. After she is sure Cathy is asleep, Anne leaves the room. She sees the rest of the queens in the waiting room. 

"Get up, ladies. You have a wedding to plan." She tells them proudly. 

"Wha'?" Kath had been leaning against Anna half asleep but now she sat straight up. 

Jane and Aragon exchange a glance and Jane nods slowly. 

"Are you sure, Anne? That might be a bit much." Jane stands and puts her hands on Anne's shoulders. 

"She wants to. She proposed." She shows them the ring on her finger. Anna squeals and gets up to see it. 

"That's so pretty." She exclaims. 

"Anne... She's dying." Kath says, very quietly, voicing the thought all the other queens were having. When Anne's smile fell Kath felt guilt sink into her stomach.

"I know. I just, I really want to." Anne whispers, Anna hugs her tightly. 

"If this is what you and Cathy want, we'll make it happen." She assures Anne. She leads Anne out to the car, Aragon follows. Jane offers her hand to Katherine. Katherine shakes her head. 

"I'm gonna say goodbye to Cathy." She mumbles, getting up and going to Cathy's room. Cathy slept peacefully, a small smile on her face. She looks almost completely healthy, Katherine thinks. She kisses Cathy's hair and quickly leaves the room. 

She gets in the car beside Anne. Anne doesn't even spare her a glance but her silence speaks volumes to Katherine.

\------------------

As Anne expected, the queens were more than happy to help. Which is how the next day Anne and Cathy sat with their phones on their laps as Anna and Katherine sent them what seemed like hundreds of dresses. In the end Anne chooses a simple white dress that is a little bit above the knee with long lacey sleeves. She tries to peek at Cathy's dress, but gets her hand swatted by Jane. 

"No way. It's a surprise." Jane shakes her finger at Anne. It makes Cathy laugh, so Anne doesn't put up much of a fuss about it.

It turns out Jane is an angel with her words. After a ten minute conversation with some of the nurses they agree to let them throw a wedding in one of the empty rooms at the end of the hall, some of them even offer to decorate.

Anne wasn't planning to buy rings, but when she was walking past the jewelry store that night she spotted a pair of green and blue rings. She bought them immediately. 

The next day was much calmer, Cathy insisted on writing her own vows. Anne didn't put up a fuss as she was shooed from the room by Jane and Aragon. She wanders around the hospital and ends up wandering into the children's ward, they end up with a flower girl and ring bearer.

When Anne comes back to the room to announce her new addition to the wedding. She finds Cathy asleep, her journey in hand, and Jane looking out the window. Anne pretends she doesn't see the tear tracks on both's faces. Instead she rambles on and on, keep talking and you don't have to think about your problems, she thinks to herself. 

Anne can't sleep Friday night, it takes Jane threatening to give her melatonin to get Anne to finally sleep. She wakes up Saturday morning to Aragon knocking loudly at the door. 

"Wake up sleeping beauty the others are already heading to the hospital." Aragon teases. 

Anne shoots up out of bed and opens the door. Aragon laughed and laughed.

"Take a shower, you don't need to be there for another four hours." Aragon said, a smile on her face. Anne took a quick shower and ate some cereal.

After she was done Aragon did her make-up and they headed to the hospital. The second floor was abuzz with nurses hanging decorations and patients that waved to Anne.

Before she had mentally prepared herself Anne was told to get to the empty room because they wedding was about to start. 

Cathy looked absolutely gorgeous in her dress. It was loose and flowy, it had, long sleeves and little beaded flowers were embroidered on the skirt. Cathy clung to Jane's arm so she didn't fall and Anne couldn't help but notice how weak Cathy looked. But Cathy's giant grin caused her to forget about everything else. 

It went by so fast, before she could think anything Cathy was saying her vows. And after that they kissed and everyone cheered. People stayed around for about an hour, then slowly got ushered out when nurses noticed how Cathy was becoming exhausted. 

They changed into comfier clothes and the queens sat around the hospital bed. Anne sat beside Cathy on the bed. She stared at her blue ring for a long time before finally falling asleep.

The next three days were hard, the hardest of Anne's life. Cathy became more and more tired. By the third day she could barely carry on a conversation and the doctors told the queens that there was not much they could do but give her medicine to make her passing as painless as possible.

On Wednesday morning Cathy grabs Anne's hand and squeezeach it gently.

Cathy suddenly sits, fussing as Jane tells her to lay down and not waste her strength. 

"I love you all." Cathy says. There was a chorus of replies from the other queens. Anne finds that she can't talk. 

Cathy turns to Anne and kisses her knuckles. Anne kisses her cheek in turn. 

Cathy dies that evening. It wasn't as dramatic as Anne thought. She rides home that night in silence. 

When she gets home she hates how everyone is able to cry but her. Her throat aches and her head is pounding with a headache but she can't cry. 

Katherine comes into her room later after everyone else is in bed. Her eyes are red but she doesn't say anything. She gently hands Anne a note. "She said this is for you." Anne sets it on the desk. She wouldn't read it now, maybe not even tonight but she would eventually. Katherine hugs her and Anne couldn't be more grateful for the younger girl. 

\---------

Dear Diary,   
(New journal to add my collection... yay!)  
I'm pretty sure I'm in love with Anne Boleyn. I shouldn't. She is everything I'm not. But she has a good heart and tries to help everyone. I think she might feel the same way about me because she doesn't treat me like she treats the rest.   
Catherine Parr.

Dear Diary,   
I think this will be my last entry. Anne, if you're reading this, I love you more than anything.  
Catherine Parr.


End file.
